Nathalie
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Él ya no era un pequeño, estaba entrando a aquella edad llamada adolescencia, su deber era apoyarlo, aun en aquellos momentos donde las hormonas de su ex-pupilo la lleven a estar para él en casos nada convencionales.
1. Chapter 1

-—Adrien, tu padre llamó — Abrió la puerta mientras revisaba su agenda electrónica, haciendo algunos ajustes — Quiere que ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Adrien! — Cuando levantó su mirada y observó al joven Agreste, dejo caer lo que tenia en manos e inmediatamente giro el rostro.

— ¡Nathalie! — El rubio estaba nervioso, tomo una de las almohadas que tenia cerca y se la colocó encima — ¡Se toca antes de entrar! —.

¿Situacion vergonzosa? Sí, ¿Humillante? Definitivamente.

La asistente de su padre había entrado mientras el se autosatisfacia.

Era un adolescente con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, tenia las hormonas a flor de piel y realmente no tenia un contacto cercano con ninguna chica como para tener una relación y de ahí, llegar a la intimidad.

Se golpeaba mentalmente cuando pensaba en aquello, solo tenia diecisiete años y ya pensaba en aquello ¿Eso lo haría un pervertido en potencia?

— Dime que eso no es mi ropa interior — La escucho murmurar mientras intentaba reducir su visión con su mano.

Oh, cierto. Quizás eso era lo que lo hacia un pervertido en potencia.

Su rostro tomó mucho más color del que tenia hacia unos instantes, se sentía avergonzado.

— ¡Por favor, Nathalie! No le digas a mi padre sobre esto — Bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado, sintiéndose culpable — Estuvo mal y lo acepto ¡No tengo ninguna excusa! —.

Nathalie suspiró, nunca pensó que en algún momento estaría en una situación tan incomoda con su ex-pupilo, pero al pensar en retrospectiva se dio cuenta que quizás le habría pasado a ella o a su jefe, Gabriel.

Y las probabilidades realmente no estaban a su favor puesto que Gabriel rara vez se encontraba en la mansión.

Además sabia muy bien que no había recibido la "charla" como era debido.

Se acercó, sentándose a un lado de él en la cama, intentando observar algún punto de la habitación e intentando quitar el hecho que Adrien estaba desnudo de su parte baja, solo con una almohada cubriendo su intimidad.

— Creo que me va a tocar a mi esto — Suspiró, de nuevo, intentando encontrar el valor necesario — Adrien, no estoy molesta, solo un poco sorprendida a decir verdad, pero debo entender que no serias un niño para siempre — Acomodó sus gafas, viéndolo de reojo, parecía que anhelaba que la tierra lo tragara — Cuando se entra a la pubertad se pueden tener ciertas necesidades que todo ser humano necesita cubrir — Fue interrumpida.

— Lo sé, lo sé — Cerró sus ojos, desesperado — Tocamos ese tema en clases, así que realmente sé lo que se tiene que saber —.

— ¿Sabes poner un condón adecuadamente, entonces? —Preguntó ella, de la nada — ¿Sabes cuales son las enfermedades que puedes contraer y contagiar posteriormente? ¿Sobre el embarazo? —.

— Por favor no sigas — Observó hacia otro lado, haciendo presión sobre la almohada que tenia encima, sintiendo que el leve rose con aquello no estaba del todo mal.

— Adrien, estas en crecimiento y en esta etapa es cuando mas necesitas apoyo, entiendo tu sentir —.

— Pensé que estarías molesta — Murmuró, llamando la atención de ella — Por tomar tu ropa interior, disculpame, realmente no sé en que pensaba —.

La mujer tosió levemente, mirando como el joven movía un poco la almohada que cubría sus genitales.

— Un poco, por hurtar de mi habitación — Fue sincera y directa, logrando que él rubio se crispara — Pero, como te dije, son necesidades y las entiendo — Finalizo con un suspiro.

Un breve silencio se instaló sobre ellos, que fue destrozado por Adrien.

— ¿Me las podre quedar? — Preguntó sin mirarla — Tus prendas —.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto lo escucho, la edad lo estaba volviendo un chico descarado.

— No creo que sea buena idea — Le dijo, levantándose de la cama.

— Dijiste que me entendías — Replicó él, haciendo un mohín con su boca.

— Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no sigas — Tomo sus prendas de ropa interior para después darse la vuelta y emprender su salida.

— ¡Bien! Seguiré siendo el perdedor que todas las chicas quieren pero que no sabe como hablarles — Exclamó, levantándose y dejando su miembro a la vista.

Nathalie arqueo una ceja, sin observarlo.

— ¿Y exactamente en que ayudaría el que conservaras mi ropa interior? — Pregunto, inquisitiva.

— Valor, quizás, o dejar de ser un frustrado adolescente y poder jactarme que me masturbe con los interiores de mi antigua tutora y asistente de mi padre — Se le estaba yendo la cordura al decirle eso a Nathalie, estaba siendo alguien completamente grosero e irrespetuoso.

Estaba inundado por las hormonas, además de que la visión de que ella, quien lo había visto crecer lo encontrara en esa situación, le comenzaba a causar un cosquilleo en su miembro.

— ¿De esto se trata? — Cuando se giró, todo el valor que el joven Agreste había mostrado se esfumo, dejándolo como un tonto mientras cubría su miembro — Hoy, Adrien, te comprendere, pero sobre todo, volveré a ser tu tutora —.

[ **...]**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **No** Puedo creer que enserio estoy publicando esto.

Me siento sucia, pero a la vez bien.

Es un twoshot sin mucho sentido. Algo que me vino a la cabeza hace tiempo pero que hasta hoy termine.

Solo esperó que esta probadita les guste, y que no me odien por lo que pasará, sean de mente abierta pos(?

Ya, me voy. Mañana subo la siguiente parte.

No hay sexo, pero si hay otras _cosillas._

Besos, perdón por el trauma.


	2. Chapter 2

Se cubrió rápidamente con sus manos al observar como su ex-tutora se aproximaba hacia él, a pasos increíblemente lentos y tortuosos.

No entendía bien sus palabras, pero aquello había logrado ponerlo más duro de una manera increíble.

Siempre vio a Nathalie como una mujer increíblemente atractiva, pensó en como su padre tenia una increíble fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ella y disfrutar todos sus dotes, fuera de sus habilidades como asistente o educadora.

Sus caderas se movían al compás de su cuerpo, un movimiento que encontró increíblemente erótico.

Ella dejo la agenda electrónica sobre la mesa de noche del joven, para despuer girarse a verlo.

— ¿Nathalie? — Titubeo al verla detenerse.

Sorprendido por que comenzó a desabotonar su saco.

— Ven, Adrien — Ordenó. El rubio pudo notar como en el rostro de la mujer se encontraba el nerviosismo palpado cuando se deshizo de la aprisionante tela y se quedaba solo con una fina blusa roja.

El tragó saliva ¿Que estaba pasando?

Se aproximo hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, cubriendo aun con ambas manos su miembro.

La mujer tomó una de sus manos y la llevo a su pecho izquierdo, sorprendiendo al joven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — No encontraba las palabras, aquello era algo que no se veía venir.

Su mano estaba sobre el pecho de su ex tutora, la primera mujer que no fuese fantasía con la que había tenido sus primeras fantasías eróticas.

— Te dije que volvería a ser tu tutora y que te comprendería — Atino a decir ella, mientras evitaba la mirada del rubio — Te enseñare ciertas cosas sobre el cuerpo femenino, y el tuyo, y así quizás tengas un poco más de confianza en ti — Concluyó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas — Pero tiene que ser bajo tú consentimiento, únicamente, algo entre ambos — Añadió apresuradamente.

Adrien parpadeo un par de veces, estaba insólito.

— ¿Es enserio? — Ella asintio con la cabeza, él, por instinto, acaricio con su mano libre su miembro — Entonces — Titubeo un poco nuevamente — ¿Que debo hacer? — Estrujó con su otra mano levemente el pecho donde esta se posaba.

Nathalie carraspeo, sintiendo de repente una calidez en su interior.

— Los pechos femeninos pueden llegar a ser increíblemente sensibles, debes saber de que manera tratarlos para poder llevar a la excitación a tu pareja — Pauso, colocando su propia mano sobre la de Adrien — Cada mujer tiene sensaciones diferentes a las caricias en esta zona — Continuo, esta vez moviendo levemente su mano en conjunto con la de su _nuevamente pupilo_ — Puedes empezar con movimientos suaves hasta que encuentres la manera indicada —.

— Entiendo — Asintió, sin dejar de observar como ambas manos acariciaban rítmicamente aquella zona, supo que estaba hirviendo cuando notó su miembro un poco humedesido.

« _Liquido preseminal»_ Pensó.

Se pregunto si estaba soñando, pero descartó la idea al escuchar como su ahora _nuevamente tutora,_ Nathalie, intentaba ahogar un suspiro.

— ¿Puedes sentir algo diferente? — Preguntó la mujer, intentanto llevar una respiración acompasada, cosa que senle comenzó a dificultar.

Y ahora que lo decía, sí, comenzó a sentir ligeramente una pequeña protuberancia, algo que comenzaba a ponerse rígido.

— Eh, sí — Comentó, tragando saliva — ¿Es tu pezon? — Preguntó nervioso.

— Así es, eso ocurre cuando una mujer comienza a sentir placer Adrien, es como una señal — Se intento explicar.

Estaba sintiendo como si se sofocara ante el suave tacto del joven, no podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tenido sexo, pero era claro que había sido hacia ya un tiempo, estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo.

Ver a Adrien autosatisfaciendose con sus prendas intimas, vaya que habia logrado aquella acción exitarla levemente.

Se preguntó si hacia eso por él o por ella misma.

Conocía a Adrien desde que era un pequeño niño, y ahora lo veía convertirse en un hombre completamente apuesto ¿Era normal aquella sensación que recorría entre sus piernas?

— Entonces, te estoy dando placer, Nathalie — Intento sono juguetón, pero sólo sonó increíblemente nervioso.

— Sí — Respondió ella, desviando su mirada, mientras apartaba la mano del joven para poder alzar su blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador completamente negro y sencillo.

Era la primera vez que Adrien veía uno con alguien usándolo, no tardo en subir más sangre hacia su cabeza dejándolo completamente rojo.

Ella, al notar aquella expresión del rubio, sonrió levemente, se sentía _bien._

Y estaba increíblemente _mal._

Adrien tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta que sin alguna intención por quitarse las prendas de ropa, Nathalie bajo levemente su sostén para dejar en libertad a ambos senos, quedando sobre este, no hubo necesidad de que ella se lo quitara.

Él, completamente curioso de saber la sensación que tendrían al ser tocados, no dudo en poner ahora ambas manos sobre ellos y comenzar con movimientos circulares suaves, justo como ella le había dicho.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba disfrutando aquello.

— ¿Esta bien así? — Pregunto, su voz había salido increíblemente ronca.

Cosa que logró sacarle un suspiró a la mujer.

— Sí — Atino a decir — Los pezones también son un punto erógeno, tanto en hombres como en mujeres — Añadió.

Y, de repente, comenzó a sentir como uno estos era succionado por la boca del Agreste menor.

Lento y tortuoso era el movimiento desde su punto de vista.

— Adrien, para — Pidió ella entre un suspiro.

— No quiero — Lo escucho murmurar contra su seno — Estoy practicando — Había armado mucho valor para decir eso sin dudas.

O quizás por la excitación y el calor del momento.

— Te voy a mostrar algo que tú puedes sentir —.

Y como palabras mágicas, lograron su cometido, se desprendió y la observo completamente apenado.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó, nervioso.

— Sí, sientate por favor — Mientras decía aquello, sus piernas se cruzaron levemente, estaba claramente excitada.

Pero aquello era por Adrien.

Con una mano desato la cebolla baja que solía llevar como peinado, dejando su cabello en libertad.

Adrien, quien ya se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama y sin tener el decoro se cubrir su miembro, suspiró.

Ella se puso en cuclillas frente a él, logrando que abriera sus piernas y ella entrara entre ellas, respirando a unos centimetros de este.

— El sexo oral debe ser realizado con delicadeza, debido a que puedes salir lastimado, te mostraré —.

Él sentía su cálida respiración sobre su miembro completamente erecto.

Y, pronto comenzó a sentir los labios femeninos presionar contra este.

Dejó escapar un jadeo de su boca como respuesta del placer que comenzaba a sentir.

Un liquido ajeno entro en contactcon él, pronto se dio cuenta que era un rastro de saliva que Nathalie iba dejando, y con este mismo se apoyo para deslizar su mano sobre su falo con facilidad y rapidez, mientras que sus labios se lo introducían lentamente.

Estaba experimentando una calidez que no podía explicar.

Comenzó a sudar frío, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse completamente ante las suaves caricias de su tutora.

Mientras de su propia boca solo podían salir roncos jadeos que, de alguna manera, pensó que la inspiraban más.

Y, sin previo aviso, sintió la liberación llegar.

Se descargó por completo en la boca de Nathalie, su tutora, quien se quedo unos segundos sin mover un músculo, para después tragar de lleno todo lo que el había expulsado.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ella solo podía observar la expresión erótica que aquel rubio le podía ofrecer.

Él se encontraba completamente complacido, perdiéndose en los labios de la mujer y como aun tenían rastro de su propia sustancia.

Pero el sonido de la agenda electrónica de Nathalie los sacó de aquella pequeña burbuja.

Era un mensaje urgente de Gabriel Agreste.

Ambos bufaron, ella le ordeno que se cambiara mientras arreglaba su propia ropa.

Adrien la observó fascinado, preguntándose si aquello se repetiría.

Por qué, el realmente deseaba que sí.

— Después podremos seguir con la lección, Adrien — Escucho decirle mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto para salir de ahí — No hagamos esperar más a tu padre —.

Asintió, sintiendo emoción por dentro.

Sí, robar las prendas interiores de la asistente de su padre era de un total depravado, pero que bien le había resultado aquello

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sí, hice mi cochinero.

Es mi primer "Lemmon", si es que se le puede llamar así.

Necesitaba sacarme esto de mi cabeza, lo siento.

Es que, digo, emparejan a un Gabriel buenorro con una joven Marinette ¿Por que no puedo con mi Nathalie y Adrien? Es mi fantasía no cumplida.

Anyway. Perdón el trauma, era necesario.

Los quiero 3 besos

De nuevo, perdonenme.


End file.
